Mixed Media Text To Cody from Randy
by Beyond The Mat
Summary: Yet another look at their phones. Language is a little strong. Reviews are welcome. Brief references to Maria Kanellis and Trish Stratus among other divas.


**Published July 2011; Written July 2010. There's a video out on YouTube titled "THE BEST DRUNK PRANK!" and an individual in it looks very much like Husky Harris. You don't need to see the video to have this story make sense, but it wouldn't hurt. Keeping that in mind, Randy sent a link to the video to Cody, and this was the text exchange between the two. As with all of our stories, be they formally written or this more casual-style of text messages, your reviews are most welcome.**

Randy had watched the video on YouTube and had forwarded the link to Cody, along with the following message:

_**Was this Harris? Look his face. And I don't mean what's written on it, although what's written on it is leading me to believe this might be him a few yrs back. If it is, he better own up to you on it before Vince sees it**_

Cody got the message and recognized the video, as it was making the rounds among his friends, and replied:

**_Nah, that's not him. Thought it was at first until they zoomed out. I've seen picture of his teen years, he's always been husky, lol._**

Randy was relieved. He'd mentored Cody and Ted, knew the personal responsibility he took for them and knew that when they fucked up it reflected on him, and didn't want somebody Cody was mentoring to be an embarrassment. But since it wasn't Harris in the video, it was funny again.

_**Ok. Cool. I was going to say...that's one thing I never did to you guys. Never drew cocks on your faces when you were passed out drunk. Hahaha**_

Cody laughed aloud and replied:

**_Because we would have had to kick your ass, lol._**

Randy snorted and answered:

_**What's this we shit? If I did it to Ted and Ted only, you'd have come after me? I don't fucking think so. I think you'd have pissed yourself trying not to laugh**_

Cody returned the text with:

**_Nah, I would have just laughed at him. Sorry, let me fix that statement. If that happened to me, I would have kicked your ass the moment you went to sleep, lol._**

Randy grinned and answered.

**_That's my boy. hahahahaha_**

Cody answered and referred to the night before:

**_So say that now, but it would be another story if it would have actually happened, lol. And thanks for taking me out, I forgot how fun that was._**

Randy replied:

_**We're off this weekend, we could do it again if you want. I know we should be sad that ticket sales sucked so hard but...I'm not sad**_

Cody answered:

**_I would, but I think Cena is doing some barbeque thing. That's what Owen told me earlier anyway._**

Randy replied:

**_10 bucks says I'm not invited since I puked in his bathroom a few hrs. ago and woke up on the floor like an hr ago_**

Cody was surprised.

_**Damn, really? Well, you know Owen is going to be expecting you, so John might let it slide. Wouldn't be the same without you**_

Randy contemplated Cody's point and answered:

_**We'll see how it goes. Guess I better bring soda and stuff like that. No alcohol. lol**_

_**You up for another night out after the bbq?**_

Cody didn't have to be asked twice:

**_It'd be wise, and I'm sure John brought beer, so we'll just settle for that._**

**_And hell yeah I am._**

Randy grinned and sent the following:

_**Cool.**_

_**And cooler.**_

Cody grinned.

**_Well, I'm a pretty cool guy if I do say so myself._**

Randy chuckled and conceded the point, save one:

_**When you're not reading your comics, yes. lol **_

Cody smirked.

**_Shut up, there's nothing wrong with a comic._**

Randy snorted, and thought he had jokes:

_**Dane Cook is a comic. rofl**_

Cody fired back, lol:

**_Comic BOOK. Nothing wrong with a comic BOOK. And like your any better, you jump up and down like a little kid when anything Pantera related comes on the radio._**

Randy snorted, and sent another YouTube link, titled 'Tributo: Nothing Else Matthers: Metallica!" sung by some senior citizen doctor in India:

_**Or Metallica. Until now. Please explain what the fuck this is. Ted sent it. I will never hear one of my favorite songs the same way again. Not cool. lol**_

Cody watched it and snorted painfully hard, then replied:

**_Oh suck it up, it wasn't half bad.  
>I'm slowly starting to see the value of sarcasm, lol.<em>**

Randy laughed and replied:

_**Bitch, I love you. lmfao  
>Hey...you're doing FCW wyour father and Dustin this week? I want tickets if that's the case**_

Yes, Cody was, and gave the details:

**_Yeah, Thursday or something like that. And I'm pretty sure we're sticking around for a signing._**

Randy showed his support:

_**Did you just offer me your autograph? lmao  
>Seriously..I'll be there. Tickets, not backstage or any of that. I'll wear long sleeves and a baseball cap. I don't want to stand out and attract attention - it's your night and I want to see the Runnels men all together in the same ring, as a fan and not as a wrestler, if that makes sense, and only if you don't mind if I go.<strong>_

Cody was touched by the offer, and replied:

**_Ha, no, unless you want my autograph. Then by all means, I'll give it to you later. And if you want to go, then go ahead. Don't think too many people will recognize you without seeing your tattoos._**

Randy kept his answer simple:

_**Cool.**_

The exchange stopped for a little while, until Randy found an ad and HAD to take a picture of it. It was for the Paradise Valley Resort in Dawsonville, GA. The text in the ad almost had Randy pissing his pants. In bold letters, it said "Give Dad What He Always Wanted! A Weekend For Both Of You In The Nude. We Set The Mood. You Provide The Romance." WHAT. THE. FUCK. Hahahaha, it was a legit ad, Randy knew they were trying to sell it as a Father's Day thing, but the way it read was just too fucking funny to NOT goof on Cody with, especially given Cody's current entrance theme. So with the picture of the ad attached, Randy's text said:

_**IT'S A NUDE DAY, IT'S A NUDE GENERATION **_

_**_**It's in GA...lmfao...you can go home to Dream..IT'S A NUDE DAY**_**_

Cody almost dropped his phone. He Googled to make sure that the ad was legit and sure as shit it was. He could barely respond between the half-shock and horror and half-laughing.

**_What are you talking abo-  
>SON OF A ...<br>I would come in and kick your ass, but Maria is on the porch, looking like a lost puppy._**

Maria Kanellis? Fuck her. Randy and she had words recently over shit she talked. Now she's trying to get Cody's sympathy? Randy replied,

**_Fuck her. She talked shit to my face and lied_**

Cody got rid of her and replied:

**_She's...gone. So, guess we'll be hanging out after all. What'd she say?_**

Randy was more than happy to explain:

_**She claimed she never told the press that I was the divas' "biggest headache" and only calmed down after I got married. True or false, that ain't the kind of shit you talk to the press. She also talked shit about Wellness testing and some other stuff. Gave her undeniable proof and she still lied. Bitch**_

Cody's eyes widened and he responded:

**_Can she get sued for that? I'm sure Vince would find something against her. And why the hell would you bash the testing? Damn shame._**

Randy was more realistic about it.

**_He wouldn't sue her for the same reason he's not suing TNA for saying ECW all the time..because that's million$ in free publicity for TNA, or, for her. It brings what they want - attention. Vince believes 9 out of 10 times that if he ignores something, it goes away. Usually he's right but for that fucking whore to show up like she did and lie to my face, she's lucky I didn't knock her on her ass._**

Cody questioned about some of the divas:

**_Eve or Trish, or hell, Mimi didn't tell her to fuck off or something?_**

Randy smirked.

_**All of the above but since when do I like a chick fighting my battles?**_

Cody chuckled.

**_True. Well, I'm sure if she becomes too much of a problem, you'll handle her. Just don't kick the girl's head off, lol _**.

Randy sent a final link. On YouTube, it can be found by searching 'Dick Walked Out So Move On'. It's a song, lol. He added this note to it:

_**If she joins TNA, here's her entrance theme. And hahaha, 'call a SWAT dick, Bangkok too' lmao**_

Cody hated Randy at that moment because now the theme was stuck in his own head. lol

**_You need to knock it off, lol. Its so easy to understand why you're a heel._**


End file.
